


The last angel and the demigod emperor

by Gojira126



Category: Highschool DxD, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gojira126/pseuds/Gojira126
Summary: Gabriel's world is gone, nothing is left of it. She wished that her world could be reincarnated and it was granted, but it changed completely. There is no Rias, Michael, or Issei, but there is someone that makes her heart flutter. Could this 'Percy Jackson' bring her out of her despair?





	1. Chapter 1

Percy was getting very tired of the two snake haired women, they would not stay dead. He had crushed them with a police car a day ago, and here they were having cornered him on a hill. So it was death by monster women or by hill and traffic, neither was very good.

He looked around, looking for anything that might help but he saw nothing. He nearly goes over the hillside when the first girl found him, still carrying the food sample tray. He moved away from the edge as he tried to move around her and was blocked by the other.

"Can we just call it a truce, I can't kill you and you can't hurt me." He said, hoping to misguide the two so he could get away.

"No, you have our sister's blood on you and she hasn't reformed yet!" The uglier of the two spat, Percy shook his head in confusion.

"I keep telling you that I don't remember killing her." Percy groaned, how many times had he told them that?

Before the woman could reply, Percy jumped forward and grabbed the food tray. Then put it under his butt, prayed to the god or goddess of stupid ideas and stunts and let rip. The speed set him down the hill and nearly into traffic filled lanes, but he survived and looked behind himself. The two were in the air and yelling bloody murder, so he got up and ran as fast as he could.

Percy then saw two girls ahead, one was old and the other was beautiful. He felt his soul being pulled towards the gorgeous female and he went right up to her and asked "Hey, do you need help?"

She looked started before answering "Yes, why?"

"Well, I have two snake haired girls on my tail at the moment so could I carry you out of danger?"

She nodded and allowed him to pick her up and get her into a piggyback position before taking off again. They never noticed the old woman glare at them and vanish into nothing. Percy was running as fast as he could and saw a gate with two armored figures guarding it. He was upon them in moments.

"Gorgons, run, now!" Was all he got out before he was pushed into a tunnel with one of the people, the other giving cover fire.

"I never got your names." Percy said.

"Hazel" the armored soldier said.

"Gabriel" the girl on his back said.

They exited the tunnel, the other soldier had joined them, there was a huge wall and swiftly moving river. Something about that river was unwelcoming, but hearing the sounds of roaring gorgons sent them into a dead run.

**(Don't let the river touch you or you will lose the blessing of the river Styx)**

Percy agreed with the voice but the river was getting closer and was too large to jump.

**(Imagine a pair of white and blue wings on your back and I will instruct you from there)**

Doing as the voice said, Percy felt his back get heavier and heard Gabriel yelp in surprise.

**(Now, imagine that you are flying in the air like a dragon and will yourself to do it)**

Percy followed the instructions and was flying in the air; he grabbed Hazel and the other person and was over the river in seconds. Gabriel got off him but Percy turned and faced the oncoming Gorgons. Thrusting his hands out, he bent the river to his will on instinct and the river grabbed the snake haired gorgons and tore them into itty bitty pieces. After that was over, Percy went over to Gabriel and helped her up before he noticed the crowd.

He was clearly not in the right time period; the armor resembled ancient Roman legionaries. His mind was telling him that this was the wrong place and he should run, but he wasn't going to leave Gabriel here with them. Percy wasn't in the mood to handle this, so he did something else instead. He turned to Gabriel to speak to her and was met with a hug from the beautiful woman.

When the hug ended, Gabriel smiled at him before a voice caught their attention.

"So, you are the one that I have been hearing about…Son of Neptune."

The speaker was a teen, wearing a royal purple shirt that was covered by armor and had a helmet under one arm. Her jeans had small holes in them but what stood out was the fact that she had two metal dogs on either side. But the metal mutts were shivering in fear, looking from him then to his wings. The other soldiers (or was it kids? They didn't like adults) looked nervous as well and it was at this moment that his wings spoke.

**(I fear you may have overdone it with the river, though it may have been better if you had not. But, you have many abilities that may or may not turn these…potential allies against you.)**

Percy blinked before glaring at his glowing appendages, not liking what the voice had said. But he didn't get a retort out as the girl from before, the leader of this place as seen by her metals on her chest.

"Hazel, bring them to my office, I want to talk to them before we send them to Octavian." She said before turning on her heel and headed inside.

Hazel looked at Percy and Gabriel before following after the girl, Percy followed her with Gabriel's hand in his own. The group moved quickly; though the voice barked at a ghost kid who called him a "Graecus", threating him to utterly obliterate the kid into nothing if he used that word again. The voice was clearly trying to protect him but it seemed to hurt more than help.

Hazel was talking to Gabriel; all of it was in Latin and was going faster than Percy's brain could translate. When they finally reached the girl's office, why she still hadn't given her name he didn't know, the girl turned to face them.

"My name is Rayna, praetor of the twelve legion" She began before pausing "You have some nerve coming here, after you blew up my original home."

It was the voice that spoke for Percy and it was not happy in anyway.

**(YOU ARE SPEAKING TO THE NEW WHITE DRAGON EMPEROR, REYNA AVILA RAMÍREZ-ARELLANO! SPEAK LIKE THAT AGAIN AND I WILL BREAK FREE OF MY PRISON AND SHOW YOU WHY I WAS FEARED WHEN I WAS IN PHYSICAL FORM!)**

This made Percy sweat drop, this could not be any good, not good at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy was thankful that Reyna didn't kill him, as he was still breathing some time later after that explosion of rage from Alboin. Yes, he now knew the name of the voice that spoke from his wings, though it turned out to be a dragon with the power to divide anything in half. Not to mention he had a new enemy in the form of his 'rival', the Red Dragon Emperor, that would come after him. Not a pleasant thought.

As he, Gabriel and Hazel walked up the path to Temple Hill, Hazel was telling the two about the way camp was set up. He had fleeting feelings that it was eerily similar to something but he couldn't remember what it was, stupid memory. They entered the Temple of Jupiter, finding a thin and scrawny teenager with his hands in the air.

Percy also noticed the statue of Jupiter and his eyes fell upon the master bolt, which looked wrong.

"That's not how it looks…" Percy said, making Hazel look at him confused.

"How what looks?" She asked, also looking at where Percy was looking.

"The Master Bolt, that's not how it looks…" He dropped off, what was he talking about?

Gabriel added "I've seen the Master Bolt and Percy is correct, it doesn't look like that in any way."

Hazel blinked before shaking her head, not knowing what to say at that statement. So she got the boy's attention instead.

"Octavian!"

"Ah, the Graecus and his friend." The boy, Octavian said with a smile.

"Wait, how did you?" Percy began before Octavian answered.

"The Auguries told me, it said "The Greek has arrived" or it could have been "The Goose will cry". But the first sounds more reasonable."

That was when Octavian said "My, that's a fine specimen, may I?"

The teen was quick, but Percy was quicker and slammed his open hand into the thin boy's shoulder. His wings flared open and started glowing light blue, Percy's eyes narrowed before he heard Alboin's voice cry out.

**(Divide!)**

The Auger was on his knee, panting like someone punched him in the gut. The Son of Neptune reached into his backpack and pulled out the panda pillow pet (as seen on TV) before handing it to Gabriel. This made the girl smile widely, taking the stuffed animal and hugging it to her chest. Hazel was stone still, unable to do anything as she was shocked. Percy looked at Octavian with cold eyes.

"Find another bear to gut, Octavian." He muttered before the wings stopped glowing and folded against his back.

"I think I will do that…" The wheeze reply came; Octavian got up and grabbed a polar bear stuffed animal from his belt.

In an instant, the stuffing of the stuffed animal was on the alter. Octavian said a few words before he smiled.

"Good news, you two are welcomed to Camp Jupiter"

Percy nodded before he turned to leave, not wanting to stay any longer than nessicary. Gabriel followed after him, clearly disliking Octavian for some reason; maybe it was because he murdered innocent stuffed animals. Hazel was on their tails, muttering a few choice places where the auger could put his knife in Latin.

Percy looked longingly at the baths, Hazel must have spotted where he was looking and said "You and Gabriel wait by the baths, I'll get some clothing for you two to change into so you can wash up for tonight's War Games."

Percy looked at Hazel's retreating figure before looking at his new friend; Gabriel hugged the panda to her chest with her smile from before still on her face.

"Thank you for this, Percy." She said before making a beeline towards the baths, Percy was after her in moments.

* * *

Percy looked at Gabriel before he looked at the rest of his cohort, which was the fifth Cohort. The War Games tonight was something like capture the Flag, easy. That was until the Sixth and Seventh Cohorts made the Fifth charge the battlements, except Gabriel and himself. They were in the air, Percy was floating with his wings and Gabriel had a pair of white wings that kept her afloat.

**(You can enter Balance Breaker but it will be an incomplete version of it, however)**

Percy asked "How do I do that then?"

**(Just say the activation phrase "Balance Breaker" and I'll do the rest)**

"Ok then, Gabriel, you might want to move back a bit" Percy said, Gabriel nodded at him and moved away from him.

"BALANCE BREAKER!"

**(VANISHING DRAGON: OVER DIVIDER!)**

Percy felt armor surround his body, black armor that was covered by white armor. His chest had a single blue sphere in the center and his wings grew larger. With the transformation complete, Percy let out a whoop of victory.

**(I would suggest that you help your fellow members of the Fifth in taking the battlement.)**

Percy let instinct guide him, speeding towards the battlement before stopping in front of it and flared his wings out, the feathers extended beyond the normal length.

**(Half Dimension!)**

Percy felt power course through his body, it was unimaginable. Raising his hand, Percy made a claw like motion and watched in amazement as the battlement shrunk to half its size in moments. Gabriel was at his side instantly, carrying a spear make of light in her right hand.

She threw it at the battlement and it exploded, Percy looked at Gabriel and noticed a smug look on her face. The Fifth, Sixth, and Seventh Cohorts watched this all happen in shock. The new White Dragon Emperor landed with Gabriel before walking into the battlement, water flowed out of the battlement's walls and swirled around Percy. Gabriel walked next to him as they headed deeper into the battlement.

Several enemy Cohorts charged the two, only for Percy to grab thin air before pulling out a blue and yellow blade sword. The Romans stopped, staring at the sword before Alboin shouted something that chilled everyone to the bone.

**(Durandul/Ex-Durandul has been taken!)**

The sword glowed before Percy leapt forward and took out the Cohorts with quick, accurate attacks. After he was finished, Percy held out his free hand to Gabriel. She took it and they entered the final chamber. The guards were so surprised that they did nothing as Gabriel took the flags and walked out with them, Percy following her.

As they returned to the outside world, The Fifth Cohort quickly surrounded them to make sure that no other Cohort could take the flags. Reyna ended the game and proclaimed the Fifth Cohort as the winner. Percy, however, sensed something was off and took to the air. He let his instincts lead him and he landed at the back of the procession, grabbing the spear that would have killed Gwen from the grip of Octavian.

His fist connected with the boy's face, Alboin instantly started draining the would-be-murderers strength.

**(Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!** **Divide!)**

Percy kicked the auger away from Gwen hard, sending the boy into the wall. The back stabber groaned in pain before he fainted. Clearly, he wasn't meant for this battle stuff. Before Percy could say anything, another voice interrupted him.

"DEATH HAS BEEN CHAINED!"


End file.
